Peach Flower
by bunny03
Summary: Hermione isn't the first person you'd expect to have a crush on Draco. But when he learns of her admiration, he decides to give it a shot. When Pansy, Blaise, and certain others get involved, romantic pandemonium reigns in the halls of Hogwarts. PDHrB


**A/N:Welcome to my brand new story. It might be a bit cliched, but I'm not worried about it. This story has four main characters. Blaise, Hermione, Draco, and Pansy. There will also be other characters seen later on. Please read and leave a review. They make me very happy. **

Disclaimer:I don't own the anything.

Credit:MidnaBeta. Ellarose CSummary.

Peach Flower

Epilogue

_I didn't want to go, I didn't know why I was going, or even why I was there. All I knew was that I was being dragged down a busy street toward a small brick building. I had fought earlier that morning with the woman I called Mother, kicking and screaming until I was all tuckered out. She tightened her hold on my little wrist so hard that when she finally let go when we had reached the door, it had a red ring around it. I was just about to start running in the opposite direction when a plump woman with a cheery smile opened the door and greeted the woman who had left my wrist sore. _

"Oh, hello! Come in, come in," she said, her smile widening as she ushered in Mother and me.

Mum pushed me inside the door before following herself. There went my second escape plan. We followed the plump woman down the hall and into a room that was filled with screaming children. I looked up into my mother's eyes pleadingly, but she wasn't paying attention.

"Well I think my son will be just fine staying here with you."

I raised my eyebrows at my mother. Are you mad woman, these kids are idiots. I don't want to be seen associating with such filth. I scrunched up my nose as I watched one boy squirting out something that looked to be sticky and white from a bottle and then shoving it into his mouth.

"Goodbye, Blaise. I shall come to retrieve you later this afternoon." Mum patted me on my head and made quickly for the door. I didn't bother to watch her leave; I was to busy watching the other children and mumbling to myself about how I wasn't a dog. Before the woman with the cheery smile had a chance to say anything to me, I made my way to a table where a girl with bushy brown hair sat looking at a book.

"What are you doing?" I asked as he looked over the girl's shoulder at a picture of a swan.

She jumped, startled, and looked to her side at my dark haired self looking over her shoulder. "I'm reading," she put simply.

I moved in closer and squinted at the page trying to see if I could make out any text. I couldn't. "How can you read if there are no words?"

"You make up a story by what you see in the pictures. Anyway, my name is Hermione, Hermione Granger. What's yours?"'

I sat in the chair beside Hermione and pulled a book from across the table. "Blaise Zabini. 

_That was the first time I ever layed eyes on Hermione Granger._

I leaned my back against the cool white stoned wall and sighed. I had just missed her by mere seconds. There was no way I wanted her to see me like this. I wouldn't let her see me cry, I wouldn't let her feel any regret for her decision. I never told her my reasons for not showing up that day. If I had things would be different now. She wouldn't be with Draco. Sometimes I just hate him, but it's not his fault. He cares about her, but not as much as I do. I was stupid to think she would wait. She said if I didn't show up after five minutes, then it was over. I'm so stupid.

Oh, I'm getting ahead of myself. You have no clue what I'm talking about it. You see, I Blaise Zabini, have fallen in love with non other than Hermione Granger herself. Anyone else would see her as the girl who works way too much and is way too hard on herself. She was the girl who wasn't afraid to stand up for herself and wouldn't let anyone push her around.

That's the new her. She didn't use to be like that. Before her first dilemma with Draco, she was a bit more on the shy side, keeping to herself more often. It was weird that she was shy around Draco, but never around me. We certainly had our moments though. Somehow I would always find a way to make her mad, which would end with me getting punched, in several different places.

I miss all the fun times we had together. I miss our constant teasing of each other. I could tell you every small detail about her. Like how her nose scrunches up when she's angry, or how her eyes could pierce my soul whenever she glared at me. I could tell you how perfectly her hand fit into mine. I could tell you all the things she loves and hates, even her most kept secrets. That is how much I know about Hermione Granger.

That would bore you though, so I won't. What I am going to tell you is how I had her, how I lost her, and how I plan to get her back. Does that sound cliche? I suppose it does. Oh well. My life right now might just be that, one big cliche, but it is still my life. I suppose I should tell you what exactly happened shouldn't I?

It's a long story. Are you sure you're ready for it? I warn you though, this isn't a fairy tale. There is no prince charming to resque the princess at the end. This isn't Shakespeare. There is no Romeo and there is no Juliet. There is only Hermione, Draco, Pansy, and myself. The four main characters of this not so fairy tale.


End file.
